


pink skin

by jaerie



Series: driving me crazy, but I'm into it [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Camboy Harry, Coming Untouched, Dildos, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, anal bleaching, why isnt that a tag??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 20:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaerie/pseuds/jaerie
Summary: “Yes well, do you have an appointment-available-for-anal-bleaching,” he rushed the last part out, the words blending together in a nervous string.  Louis paused for a moment before bursting into laughter that made tears collect at the corner of his eyes.“Is this a joke?” he asked through his laughter, “Did Niall put you up to this?”  He was nearly doubled over on the couch, that certainly was original.“Um…” his laughter cut off abruptly when the voice on the other end seemed serious.  “Isn’t this Adeeva spa…?”“Oh god, no, I’m sorry for laughing.  I think you have the wrong number mate.”Or Harry is a camboy trying out something new and Louis ends up on the other end of the line





	pink skin

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written as part of an ongoing challenge. We each select random numbers and are given a specific emotion from the book 1000 Feelings For Which There Are No Names. To read the other fics written in this challenge, [click here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/ShortFic_Challenge_For_Which_There_Is_No_Name/works), or you can find the masterpost on tumblr [here](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/159679804243/1000-feelings-for-which-there-are-no-names-prompt).
> 
> Prompt #311: The dismay at dialing the wrong number three times in a row.

* * *

 

 

 

“Um… Hi um… I’ve never really done this before so I’m not really sure how this goes…”  Louis looked down at his phone again to check the number that had popped up before answering a moment before.  Nope, he did not know the number.  Or didn’t have it saved in his phone at least.  He raised the phone back to his ear and muted the TV in front of him.  “But I got this number from a friend.”

“Okay…” Louis wasn’t sure where this was going but as a freelance writer and journalist, it wasn’t the first time he had received a strange call for a job so he was going to wait it out.  He was always keeping an eye out for work.

“They recommended you I guess?” the deep voice sounded unsure of himself and very nervous but nothing about this call was clicking together for Louis quite yet.  Unless this person was wanting him to help with writing a PR article or something but those calls usually came from a manager or even an assistant, not the clients themselves.  They weren’t the ones who usually wanted anything written about them in the first place, even a fluff piece.  “But yeah, so, I was wondering if you had an opening availa-- I mean an appointment available this week?”

“Spit it out then, I’m not exactly following.  I don’t normally make “appointments”,” while he was slightly amused by the voice on the other side of the call, he also really needed to get back to work.  And by get to work he meant get off the couch, shower and actually put on some clothes for the day.  And then maybe write a few hundred words.  If he got around to it.  He’d seriously think about getting something done when he got of the phone.  

“Yes well, do you have an appointment-available-for-anal-bleaching,” he rushed the last part out, the words blending together in a nervous string.  Louis paused for a moment before bursting into laughter that made tears collect at the corner of his eyes.  

“Is this a joke?” he asked through his laughter, “Did Niall put you up to this?”  He was nearly doubled over on the couch, that certainly was original.  

“Um…” his laughter cut off abruptly when the voice on the other end seemed serious.  “Isn’t this Adeeva spa…?”

“Oh god, no, I’m sorry for laughing.  I think you have the wrong number mate.”  He heard a heavy breath and rushed “sorry” before the line went dead.  He shook his head with another chuckle and unmuted the TV.  He would start some work in a few minutes. Maybe.

 

↭

 

Harry could feel how red his face had become, how hot his entire body had grown with embarrassment.  He had just told a complete stranger that he was going to bleach his asshole or was at least actively trying to.  He didn’t even want to tell the spa employees he wanted to bleach his asshole let alone a complete stranger yet there he was.  

“Oh my god,” he groaned, pulling a hand down his face.  It took him a few minutes to work up the courage to attempt his call again but it had already been a week of working himself up for this and at this point it was now or never.  

He pulled out his phone and carefully typed the number that had been scribbled on the pink notepad he always kept near his desk.  Each ring made him more nervous as he held the phone to his ear, pulling his bottom lip with his thumb and forefinger.  As soon as he heard someone answer, he took a breath and began the whole speech again, maybe a little less disjointed this time after having gone through it all once already.  

“Hi, yes, this is Harry Styles calling to um… to see if you have an appointment available this week--”

“I’m going to stop you right there,” a voice cut him off and he could feel an additional shade of crimson colouring his cheeks at the sound.  “I think you dialed the wrong number again.  But I wish you the best of luck with your anal bleaching Harold.”  

Harry felt like he could die of embarrassment, groaning deeply while he ended the phone call.  Again.  

He had never felt self conscious about his asshole before, always confident in how his body looked.  In general, he tended to prefer being naked, skin free to the air around him.  The habit made him tan out easily in the summer in his shirtless state.  When appropriate, that is.  He did have some sense of decency and didn’t want to end up on the sex offender registry just because he loved feeling free.   

It was that confidence and the preservation of his public dignity that had led him to Boyz4Men.com to begin with.  Creating an account had just been for fun at first.  He admired his own body and a few anonymous pictures of himself on a website was just the right amount of exposure to get him hard when he was in the right mood.  It wasn’t that he was vain.  He didn’t need the flattery splashed around on his comments, he just liked seeing how many people had viewed his galleries.  He liked the idea of someone getting off to the thought of him, he liked giving them material.   

No, confidence had never been a problem he dealt with until he had decided to take the next step and set up a live cam.  He had seen how much money in tips other users on the site had made and he wanted in on the action.  He could jerk off for the internet as long as that barrier of anonymity was there.  It made him untouchable while still giving him that outlet and exposure he had started to crave.    

So he had found himself researching proper lighting, investing in a higher quality webcam and, of course, some high quality lube.  He didn’t want to be just another a dirty camboy, he wanted to create videos like the ones that he would want to see.  He’d be lying if he said he’d never wanked to himself while watching the playback for things to improve on.  The lines of his body were just aesthetically pleasing, he couldn’t help it.  

He had already made a good chunk of money but his subscribers, his viewers, were asking for more.  They had been watching him play with his cock for long that with each session, they begged for him to show them more, give them more of a show.  And Harry wanted to give it to them.  There wasn’t anything in him that wanted to hold back.  It was just that he was working up to it.  Now that he was comfortable having his dick out on the internet, it was time for him to be more creative, to give them the ass play they were yearning to see.  There had even been some sex toy companies that had approached him about sponsoring their products because of his high number of subscribers.  

He had made a few friends from the performer’s private chat over the past year since his debut and grooming was a subject that came up frequently.  While he was no stranger to the manscaping and waxing, the discussions had really opened up his world.  Opened his world and had him questioning whether anal bleaching was a lot more common than he had ever believed it to be.  To be honest, it was never something he had even thought about until he was being given advice on the best treatments and spas to try out.    

Which is how he found himself mustering up the courage to bear his ass to someone without a webcam and computer screen to hide behind.  Of course he had been with people who had seen every inch of him but in a non-sexual setting, it was so much different.

Another deep breath and he raised his phone again.  He cleared the call history so he wouldn’t call the previous number again in error and carefully typed each number from the page.  He checked three times for accuracy before pressing send.

 

↭

 

Louis smirked when he saw the same unknown number ringing through to him a few minutes later.  This was definitely more amusing than writing an article on the local May Day festival that had just concluded.  What a boring read.  He was sure no one would was going to read it anyway but it was worth a few dollars of his time.  If he ever finished it.     

“Adeeva Salon,” he answered, throwing his voice into a higher pitch while evening out his Northern accent.  

“Oh thank god,” he heard a breath of relief over the line and could barely hold back his laughter.  “I need to make an appointment this week, hopefully in the next couple days.  Your salon was recommended for um… for anal bleaching.  I was wondering what services you offered?”  

“That was much better, mate.  Much more confidence on this go,” he returned his voice to normal, unable to hide the smirk in his tone.  

“Wha- Oh my god, why would you do that!  You’re such an asshole!”

“I don’t really think you’re in any position to call me an asshole right now,” Louis laughed, “But it seems that assholes are what you’re into since you seem to be so concerned with yours.”

“I’m not!  Its not… Its not like that!”  His flustered answer was amusing, Louis couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle.  

“So tell me, mate, why exactly are you so concerned with this um… shall I say quite unique beauty routine?”  

“Apparently it’s a lot more common than you’d think,” he answered defensively, “Lots of people do it or it wouldn’t be something that spas have on their menu.”  

“I’m a gay man… Harry, was it?   I’ve gone through all the waxing and primping phases at various points in my life so far but bleaching my asshole?  Never.  That’s some Michael Jackson shit right there.”

“Michael Jackson had a skin condition!!”

“That’s debateable.  Anyway.  That can’t be good for your health.”

“It’s perfectly fine!  It's like whitening your teeth.”   Louis couldn’t help but break into another round of laughter.

“It's hardly like whitening your teeth.  You don’t have to bend over and spread for that, a lot less personal.  That’s a terrible comparison.  Believe me, I’ve seen plenty of assholes in my day and I can honestly say that I’ve never been in the act with another person or while watching porn when I’ve stopped and said “Wow he really needs to bleach his asshole”.  That they need a weed whacker?  Yes.  But bleaching? No.  I really think you should reconsider.”

“That’s easy for you to say.  You probably never get yours out anywhere but a dark bedroom.”  Louis could even hear the pout in his voice.  It was kind of adorable and easy to picture even though he had no real idea what he looked like.  

“And you, what, walk down the street during rush hour with your cheeks spread?”  

“No!! Of course not.  Not exactly but I don’t want to be the first guy that someone like you thinks that about when they’re watching porn!  I don’t want to be the guy that needs his asshole bleached!”

“I don’t think that’s going to be a problem mate unless you’re actually a pornstar but if you were, I doubt this would be your first time doing it so I don’t really see the problem here.”

Louis was met with silence and after a moment something clicked. 

“Wait, are you a pornstar??”  Well that would be a first.  He’s never actually met anyone who worked in the sex industry.  He was actually quite intrigued.  

“Um… Not exactly.  I mean I like, I don’t let other guys fuck me on camera or anything like that.  I just, you know, I have a solo page.”  

“You’re a camboy??”  Louis was a little giddy now.  When he was in the mood to look at some nice cocks, it usually wasn’t the hardcore fucking videos he went for.  He usually preferred just looking at some nice bodies, some nice cocks and asses while he jerked off.  What could he say, he liked the view.  

“It sounds bad when you say it like that…” he sounded shy again and Louis wondered how he ended up naked on the web when he couldn’t even call to make an appointment to have his ass bleached without stumbling over his nerves.  

“It's not bad, everyone has their own thing.  I mean I wouldn’t mind watching you jerk off if that voice of yours was accompanying it.  You have quite the bedroom voice.”  Louis could kick himself for saying that so openly.  He didn’t even know this kid.  Kid.  He could be some high schooler pulling his chain for all he knew.  Or an undercover cop trying to catch child molesters.  But he guessed they probably didn’t do cold calling for that.  That wouldn’t be very productive.

“Oh,” Louis could hear him audibly swallow, “Thanks, I think… If you…  If you want to watch me I’m pretty easy to find.  I’m SweetKiwi on Boyz4Men.com.”

“I’ve been on there before.  Maybe I’ve even seen you,” Louis grinned to himself and pulled his laptop closer to look him up, unable to resist.  “Hmmmm…”

“Oh my god, you’re not actually looking right now are you?  Because I was completely kidding, it was a joke!”   He definitely had not sounded like he was joking.

“SweetKiwi, huh?  You have quite the page view total, don’t you sexy voice?” Louis couldn’t help but tease.  He couldn’t stop himself from bookmarking the profile in his secret folder, he was definitely visiting his page again later.  The shirtless boy who stared back at him from the profile picture was surprisingly his type.  His abs were visible with the perfect amount of softness around his hips that made him want to grab onto them, perfectly placed tattoos and a baby face that still looked sharp at some angles as he scrolled through the gallery.    

“Oh my god I don’t even know you,” SweetKiwi groaned over the phone.  

“I can’t imagine you know many, if not ANY, of your viewers on here so I don’t see how that’s a problem.  You have a gorgeous cock, though,” Louis said matter of factly, “ I can see why you want to show it off.  Hmmmm no pictures for me to judge your asshole though,” he couldn’t help but throw in.  

“Ooookay I think we’re done here,” beautiful cock retorts before the line goes dead again.  

If Louis spends the rest of the afternoon watching all of SweetKiwi’s saved videos instead of working, well, no one else had to know.  

 

↭

 

The lights were dimmed just enough to give Harry’s tan skin a nice glow and he couldn’t help but admire how the curve of his ass looked as he glanced over his shoulder to the screen behind him.  

He was on his knees with his back facing the webcam that was steadily blinking its red light to signal that it was recording.  It was his first time completely baring all and his nerves had swiftly morphed to pinpricks of excitement.  Two of his fingers were buried deep in his hole already and he knew what a sight he was.  He knew he looked good.  He was even turning himself on by watching the slow in and out his digits repeated.  He moaned out, closing his eyes and letting his head drop forward and arched his back.  Everything he was doing was a show he was putting on after all.   The sound on his laptop was turned down low but he could still hear the soft tings every time one of his viewers tipped him so they must agree with him on the aesthetic of it all.  They were finally getting what they all had wanted.

Feeling too lazy to tame his curls so late in the evening, he had thrown on a baseball cap backwards with just a few twisting ends framing his face and touching neck.  He looked behind himself at the screen again and thought that it made him look younger like that, younger was usually a good thing as he’d quickly found out.  Especially all the viewers who loved to call him princess.  They’d all been so upset when he’d trimmed his hair up shorter a few months ago.  None of them had left, though.   

He had been blessed with long thick fingers and he played up a theatrical moan when he was able to curve them enough to graze his own prostate.  He knew how to pleasure himself just the way he liked it.  

“Fuck, that feels so good,” he whimpered, hearing the tings pick up when he spoke.  Maybe the stranger on the phone the other day had a valid point.  He usually did get more tips when he was more vocal.  He’d never really thought about it before.  

“Isn’t enough… Need more,” he moaned and slid a third finger into his lubed up hole, stretching himself further.  The angle of his arm was getting a little more awkward but he held out for a few more thrusts before pulling his fingers out slowly.  He made a show of letting his now empty hole clench visibly for the camera and reached for his thick pink sparkly dildo he had been sent for free.   He had picked it out specifically for the first public breaching of his hole.  The colour went nicely with his skin tone, with his blushing pink hole.

“I’ve never done this for anyone before,” he told his viewers, slowly coating the silicone with a closed fist like he was stroking his own cock teasingly, biting his bottom lip and moaning.  “You get to witness me losing my webcam virginity.  You’re all so lucky.”  

He threw his head back and moaned out again, the blunt head of the dildo sliding against his hole for the camera.  His hand spread over one of his rounded cheeks, fingertips leaving a white outline from the pressure as he pulled his cheeks further apart for a better view.  He would have to go back and watch this later so he could make sure he had his angles right next time.  There was more to it than just getting off for the internet, this was sexual art.  

Or so he liked to tell himself.  

The first stretch was always a bit of a burn, especially without the warm soft give of real flesh, but it still felt so good to be filled after so much teasing.  He slowly sank down onto the pink dick and kept the view of himself on the screen in the corner of his eye so he made sure everyone could see each inch of the thick replica of a monster erection disappear into his body.  He moaned out once he was fully seated on the toy, the molded balls at the base turned so his own rested against the slightly textured surface.  The slight chill of it felt nice to the warmth of his blush kissed skin.  

At that point he lost himself to the motion, one hand holding the base in place against his mattress while he rotated his hips in a seductive figure eight and moaning each time it rubbed up against him the right way.  Whatever he was doing for his audience, there always came a point when he disappeared into his own little world.  This was as much for himself as it was for them.  It had to be each and every time or he would never keep doing it.

He had always been a very sensual person and loved the way he touched himself nearly as much as when it was another body moving with his.  When he had first discovered how good it felt to touch himself, he hadn’t furiously wanked in the way some of his friends at the time had described themselves doing it.  No, Harry had always taken his time with himself from the very beginning.  Hidden away under his sheets in the middle of the night, his goal had always been to make himself feel good for as long as he could, he was more of a marathoner than a sprinter right off the starting blocks.  

And he still was.  

He rode the dildo with a slow but purposeful pace, the angle of his hips changing to keep himself needy and very much on edge.  It made him crave it more when he teased himself this way, it made it so much better when he made himself _need_ it.  

“You’re so big,” he moaned, knowing many of his followers were most likely imagining their own hard dicks buried deep as they watched his show.

He flipped himself over onto his back, one hand under his tented thigh to thrust the dildo while the other finally grasped his leaking cock.  His body stretched out, long and lean, against his pillows and he knew he looked delicious.  He shifted for the camera, his dick curving in his fist just enough to be framed by his laurels tattooed on each hip.  His own mouth watered at the sight.  

His foreskin lipped over the deep crimson tinted ridge of his head and he grunted as another bead of precum oozed out of his slit.  He couldn’t help it.  He loved when people watched.  

He teased himself with a loose fist and swipes of his thumb over the head until his chest was rising and falling with quick breaths, until he was writhing under his own torture.  

“Fuck,” he cursed and tightened his grip, the hand thrusting the dildo into his hole picking up the pace as well.  He could feel the sweat gathering over his chest and stomach and around his hairline, the hat on top of his curls feeling too stifling but he pushed through the discomfort.  

He let out a series of whimpers before pulling his hand completely away from his cock, ripping the hat off to grab and pull at a handful his hair.   His dick jumped as he began to come untouched, each unaimed spurt landing hot and wet against the skin of his hips and abs.  He loved watching the way his dick looked when he came like that, loved that he could see every pulse and involuntary clench of his muscles without a hand to obscure it.  It always felt so freeing to come like that, like he wasn’t the one in charge, like he had completely given himself to the instinct.

His breathing began to slow as he laid there basking in the after shocks in front of his viewers.  The dildo was still buried deep but he left it in place, his dick slowly deflating with small aftershock twitches until it was resting softly against his hip.  

Eyes glassy and face content, he slowly sat up, the stretch of the dildo now uncomfortable against his sensitive opening.  

“I need to go clean up and take a cold shower after that,” he gave the camera a lazy smirk and a slow seductive blink.   He lifted his hand to blow a kiss to screen before ending the live stream and let out heavy breath.  

He had just slowly pulled the dildo out of his ass and was at the sink washing it clean when he heard his phone ringing from the other room.  The knob of the tap squeaked as he turned off the water and wiped his hands dry on a towel while he walked to retrieve the device.  

“Hello?” he asked without looking.  It was a Friday evening, he had plenty of people that could be calling to invite him out.  

“Your asshole looks pretty damn amazing if you ask me,” he heard in his ear, that same voice that had playfully teased him about the same thing just the other day, “Any gay man would be hard pressed to to find anything insulting to say about it.  Heh, hard.”  Harry can’t help but let out a small laugh at his last bit of immaturity.  

“I don’t even know you and you already know what my asshole looks like.  This is hardly fair.”  Harry was smiling though, he couldn’t help it.  This man could be an old pervert but his voice and banter painted an entirely different picture in his mind.  He couldn’t help but flirt back.  

“I could change that if you really want me to send you a picture of my own hole… but I was thinking we’d start with dinner first.”  

Harry paused his hands that were now drying off his dildo over the sink and looked up at himself in the mirror.  Was his phone stranger really asking him out?  

“You don’t even know where I live.  I could be hours away from you.  I could be in another country,” was the only thing he could think to respond.   

“We can’t be too far away from each other Mr. SweetKiwi from the greater London area.  Unless you lied on your profile which I’m now realizing would probably be a good idea to not say where you’re from on a porn site…”

“No, I didn’t lie,” he rushed out and blushed.  He bit his pouting lip before realizing the stranger couldn’t even see him, “I don’t even know your name.”

“I’m Louis.  Also from the greater London area.  And I’d love to take you out.  If you can fit me into your cam and asshole bleaching schedule, of course.”  

“I hate you.  Don’t call me again,” he deadpanned but couldn’t hold it up for long.  “Alright.  Let’s go out.  But I have one condition.”  He smirked at his reflection, waiting for a response.

“Okay.  Go on…”  

“We never speak about bleaching my asshole ever again.”   

**Author's Note:**

> I am really hoping I get another prompt that will work for me to continue this! There's so much more I can do with this! I love camboy fics! 
> 
> [If you enjoyed, here's the tumblr post :) Come say hi!](http://jaerie.tumblr.com/post/160478842012/title-pink-skin-author-jaerie-rating-explicit)


End file.
